Fiction Friction
by alecto8
Summary: Kim is the center of a rumor at school that comes from her BFF after she saw a particular movie.
1. Chapter 1

_First thing first, I don't own any of these characters and I'm not making money with that story._

* * *

"Monique!"

The black girl closed her locker and turned around, she had been avoiding her friend all day long, but she couldn't really run down the corridor, could she?

She still glanced away thinking maybe, she could make it, but Kim was already in front of her, looking pissed.

"Monique"

"Hey Kim, how are you? I didn't see you today."

"That's what you are going with?!"

"Kim, calm…"

"Don't you dare! I can't stay calm after you outed me for all the school to know!"

Of course when she screamed that everyone stared at them, and whispered stared, again, the red head had to put up with it most of the day.

"When I'm not even gay! I'm not gay!"

The last part was addressed to all the people around them, thought it probably didn't do any good.

"Kim please…"

"I should kick your ass"

This one she didn't expect, she knew her friend could get…physical, it could be part of her job, but she was pretty sure she was safe.

Monique took a good step back until her back was against her locker, a little worried.

"Just let me explain"

"This better be good, I'd love to know why you said to the whole school I was having some kind of torrid affair with Shego!"

"Well you see… we are starting movie courses and to start we…"

"To the point"

"I'm getting there girl, but if I need to explain everything. So…we were working on the line between real life and fiction; one of our first assignments was to pick a movie and with what we know in real life and connect the dots to make it more or less like the movie and would be credible for all the others, take fiction and make it real"

"So far I don't see how it has anything to do with me"

"You see, I was paired up with Tara, and one of her favorite movie is D.E.B.S, have you seen it?"

"Never heard of it"

"Well it's about a girl who is part of an organization that protects people, you know like some kind of hero who fall in love with her witty nemesis, a famous criminal, specifically a thief"

"How could you even think that it could be me?"

"We were just having fun! And you do have pictures of her in her locker"

"And I have a boyfriend!"

"True, but there were rumors before you guys started to go out with each other, you still don't have any picture of the said boyfriend in your locker, and when you tend to talk about her, not to forget the way you reacted when there was the whole electrical tower incident"

The young Possible crossed her arms and looked away while she spoke.

"I thought we agreed to never speak about that"

"Sorry. I'm sorry that our little story was so good that everybody in school now things you are gay"

"You don't look so sorry to me"

True, Monique couldn't help herself she was smiling.

"I'm really sorry but…we got an A plus!"

Kim groaned then asked.

"Can't you just tell people everything is just made up?"

"I already tried, I did, but most people don't believe me"

Kim took place right next to her friend, leaning her back against the lockers, she closed her eyes and let the back of her head rest behind her and sighed.

Monique stayed silent for a minute before speaking again.

"What did Ron have to say?"

"Don't know, he's left school earlier and I can't get him on the phone, he doesn't reply to my texts either"

"Sorry, I'll explain everything to him, promise"

Kim sighed again before she said.

"You know what's the weirdest thing today; Bonnie is being nice"

"Really?!"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Our next assignment is to do the other way around, take something from real life and make a story good enough for a movie"

"So what?"

"Well picture the popular bitchy cheerleader, having a crush on her school rival"

Kim groaned before glaring at her friend.

"Don't, I don't think that would help me with my lesbian reputation. You'd make things worse"

"Come on Kim, it would make a great story, and that way we can keep our gay vibe like Tara wanted"

"What's up with that anyway?"

"Well…you know…"

Seeing the look on the redhead's face Monique knew she had no idea.

"You don't know Tara is a lesbian?"

"She is?"

"She came out last year"

"How come no one told me?"

"You always say you don't care about gossip"

"I don't!"

"Obviously you do a little"

"Whatever, I have other things to deal with. Just please, keep telling people I'm not gay, try to explain to Ron everything"

Kim started to walk away when she was stopped by her friend.

"Does that mean I can work with Tara on the story I want?"

"What's done is done, maybe if you make things big enough, too big, people will finally realize it's not true"

The young Possible tried again to speak with her boyfriend that day but she couldn't reach him, he didn't reply to her at all, she even stopped by his house but either he really wasn't here or had given instructions to his parents.

This whole thing was bothering her, people were acting strangely towards her, Ron was just ignoring her and she feared why, she couldn't really blame Mo, she couldn't believe she had no idea Tara was gay, and there was that part of her brain that was thinking about what Monique had said about her and Shego.

Sure she had pictured of the thief in her locker but that was because she was a dangerous enemy, with whom she fought a lot even if she didn't hear about her since she had been amnestied for her crimes after the Lowardian problem.

Before going home there was something she was now curious about, she needed to know what this was all about; she bought the movie, she had to see it and see if she could understand what Monique was talking about.

* * *

_A first chapter I had fun with, I hope some of you liked it too. Reviews are always welcome, good or bad, even suggestions. If you see any mistake feel free to tell me so I can correct it. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started even worse, she had watched that movie before going to sleep which caused her to have a dream, a dream in which she was getting friendly with a certain green thief, she was just thankful it was petty mild.

She got up thinking it was definitely Monique's fault, she put the thought in her head, and she could get rid of it, she thought about it while eating, in the shower which made things a little bit awkward, on the way to school…

Then she arrived to her locker where Ron was waiting for her. She tried to smile but was tensed.

"Hey, listen about what you probably heard yesterday…"

"It's okay, Mo explained it to me, I'm so sorry I didn't let you explain"

Kim frowned thinking about that.

"Why didn't you? I tried so many times and you just ignored it"

"I'm really sorry, I let my feelings get the worst of me, I didn't think I just felt hurt, thinking you could just…"

He couldn't even finish and Kim crossed her arms, she felt some compassion toward him but there was something bothering her.

"Wait, you didn't trust me for one second did you? Why would you believe some rumor right away and not come straight to me and ask what was going on?"

"Kim I just told you I didn't think I just…"

"Oh no you thought! You thought "How could she do this to me!" and not "That can't be true!" like any good boyfriend would.

That's the moment Monique got to them but was surprised by what she heard.

"What's going on? I thought everything was cool now"

"No, things are not cool, with either of you"

While she said that the redhead pointed her finger at Ron then Monique, then she just walked away.

This was the second day of her week, she barely talked to anyone at school she was distracted and refused to speak to her two best friends, which of course caused more rumors to start.

At home it was more or less the same thing, she wasn't really there so of course her family knew something was up; her father tried to bring it up but every time he did Kimmie brushed it off with some excuse.

She had too many things on her mind, she had so many questions. She always knew she had some kind of link with Shego, she used to think it was because she used to be more or less like her and was an amazing fighter too; the only one she had so much pleasure fighting with. That was the thing, she realized she wasn't supposed to feel that, to look forward for the next fights…and she might be…she was missing the green woman.

And the dreams were getting more intense, sometimes they were fighting, sometimes not, but it always led to one thing, the thing she couldn't stand was that she woke up at the wrong time.

When Shego was starting to lose some clothes, slowly down her chest, she barely saw a thing that she was awake, then there was the time a hand were going to reach its destination…things had never been farther than that.

On Monday Kim was staring at one of Shego's picture in her locker wondering if it could help to take it down when Monique stood behind her and tried once more to talk to her friend.

"Kim I don't know how many times I said I was sorry, I did my best to make things better and you still won't talk to me, so please, tell me what I have to do to make things better"

"Make it stop"

"What?"

Kim suddenly turned around, grabbed Monique's arm and dragged her out the building, after a while she asked.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the park, I need a quiet place to talk to you"

"You, Kim Possible want to skip classes"

"Don't worry I'll say we were on a mission"

"Kim you are scaring me"

"Just wait we'll talk later, I promise"

They didn't speak until they finally reached the park where the redhead sat her friend down on a bench and started to pace.

Monique watched her a moment but couldn't wait anymore.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Kim stopped and stared at Mo.

"This is all your fault"

"What?! I told you, I never wanted everyone to think you were gay, and I talked to Ron…"

"No, no, not that, that's…not important. Ever since we talked I've been obsessed by Shego"

Hearing that Monique straightened up.

"What do you mean by obsessed?"

"Just what it means, I can barely stop thinking about it! Her I mean, and there are dreams. I never had that kind of dreams!"

"When you say dreams you mean…"

"Wet dreams!"

"Okay, try to breathe I get it. You are seeing Shego in a different light"

Kim grunted at that.

"Wait a…when you say you never had that kind of dreams you mean the girl part or you never had that kind of dream for anyone?"

"The anyone part"

"Not Ron"

"No"

"Josh?"

"No Mo! No! I never had that kind of dream ever, and now it's nearly every night! And you've seen how we are when we fight it's even more…"

"Okay, I think you can stop there"

"Sorry, it's just I always had that thrill when we fight, and in my dreams it's like the start, I kinda feel the same thing but really really stronger. And I feel like…that, all the time"

"So you just turned into a normal teen, though you are a little late"

"Monique!"

"What? It's true, maybe all this time you were just…looking on the wrong side of the fence"

"I'm gay?"

"Only you can reply to that, but know that no matter what, you are my bff and on the bright side you already went through your coming out at school"

"I don't know if I'm gay, I just feel that way towards Shego"

"For now"

"How can I know?"

"I can't really help you with that maybe you…why are you looking at me like that"

"Maybe you could, help me. All you have to do is let me…"

"No! This girl is completely straight, there will be no experimenting of any kind"

"But…"

"No but. That's just the way it is, as for you if you are already thinking about making out with girls that could help with the whole "Am I gay thing?" but if you feel that much for the thief just go talk to her or something, see how that goes"

"Are you insane?"

"No more than usual, what else could you do? Mope, feel sorry for yourself or horny, mastur…"

"Wow, stop there, maybe you are right maybe I could just go see her and see what happens. Or I could just wait and hope it's just a phase"

"Kim, close your eyes"

"What? Why? Did you change your mind?"

"Just do it"

"Fine"

"Good, now use imagination, you are kissing someone, at first it's just lips, slow then there is more pressure, and your mouth open…now keep your eyes closed and tell me, who are you kissing?"

"I don't know my eyes are closed"

"Smartass, what don't you feel anything particular, how are the lips?"

"Soft"

"And the body?"

"Soft too, and I can feel her bre…"

Kim opened her eyes wide to see her smirking friend.

"You know what they say in most movies, you should listen to me white girl. Go talk to the wanted woman"

"Now?"

"Do you know where to find her?"

"No"

"Then not now. This sex thing is making you stupid"

"Hey!"

"Sorry but you got to admit, you can't think straight"

"Ha ha"

"Kim, find her, think about what to say and go, just make sure you won't fight with her"

"It's not going to be easy"

"You'd better try 'cause with the way you are right now your head could blow up with that kind of foreplay"

Kim couldn't help it and blushed.

"Monique!"

"I felt bad for a week because you weren't talking to me anymore, and I find out it's just because you were dealing with your sexuality"

"Just?"

"You know what I mean. Omg, I now own Tara twenty bucks, she told me her gaydar was pinging, I should've listened"


	3. Chapter 3

A teacher called to tell the doctor Anne Possible that her daughter wasn't in school, probably a mission; as usual she contacted Wade to make sure everything was okay and was surprised to discover he didn't know what she was talking about, he was supposed to contact her when he'd know something.

Worried she went home, but no one was there, she went to Kimmie's room and sat on her bed; she knew something had been wrong, she seemed so preoccupied. She should have done more and now her daughter was nowhere to be seen, probably skipping school since from what she had been told she was with Monique.

She sighed when she got up, but on her way out she stepped on something, a dvd box, she picked it up, this was a movie she'd never heard of, she turned it and started to read.

Five minutes later she was on the net, just to be sure, then she wondered what was really going on with her daughter? And Monique? Were the two of them…?

Wade called her back to let her know Kim was safe, that she just found some to help on her way to school, and that Monique was her sidekick for this one; of course she knew he was lying, covering for Kimmie. Wade was a good friend, but a terrible liar.

* * *

It was lunchtime when both girls returned to school, and everyone at least glanced at them, it had been a while since Kim ate with Monique.

They sat down while talking about what they had been talking about for hours, Kim, her new discovery and a certain woman. They froze when they saw Ron coming their way.

"What should I say?"

"I don't know Kim, I'd try something like: hey"

He stood on the other side of the table, but no one said anything until Monique elbowed her friend in the ribs; Kim said "Hey!"

"Hi Kim P. Can I sit down ?"

The redhead cleared her throat, glanced at Mo before replying "Sure"

For a moment they remained silent, the blond boy sitting across them; he tried again.

"I don't know how to say how sorry I am, I shouldn't have reacted like that, please could we talk?"

"Ron, I…things are complicated and I…I need…I need to go to the restrooms"

On that she got up and walk as fast as she could without running

Monique was left, uncomfortable, in front of the boy; she smiled.

"I'll go after her, wait here, I'll try to bring her back"

She didn't wait and went; she found her friend leaning against the sink staring at herself in the mirror.

"Kim?"

"I know I should breakup with him or at least go on a break, but I don't want to hurt him. How should I tell him?"

"Humm"

Monique looked around, at the stalls.

"Don't worry, I checked, we are alone"

"At lunch time in the girl's bathroom, how did you do it?"

Kim just smiled at her friend's comment.

"Mo, what am I supposed to say? Can't I just do it later?"

"So what? You want to keep him on the side just in case?"

"What?! No, that's horrible! I just…don't know. What if I'm wrong? What if…?"

"Kim, you do know how you feel about him"

"I love him! I do"

"But…" Said the other girl expectantly.

"I'm not in love with him"

"And…"

"I don't feel attracted to him that way. Happy?"

"Not really, you still need to get out there and face your boyfriend"

"Do I really have to do it?"

"Unless you think you could manage two different relationships at the same time"

"When did you became yoda?!"

"You really do have a thing for green people"

* * *

Later that day Kim was talking to Ron outside, she had been careful about where to go, she wanted that conversation to remain quiet.

"Here we are Kim; what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

The young possible felt terrible, she knew he was worried at first; she didn't help when you she chose the dreaded three words: "we need to talk" to start with. And now he seemed to be ready to hear his death sentence.

"Ron, after everything that happened recently, I think we should..."

"You are really breaking up with me"

"You have no idea how sorry I am"

"Then don't do it"

"It's not that simple, you know it's not. I can't help how I feel. You've always been my best friend and I thought…but I was wrong. I'm sorry. Now I just hope you'll stay my best friend"

"Friend?! Kim, you are…"

He clenched his jaw a second, looked to the side with his glossy eyes.

"I need time. It's just…too much. I need…I have to go"

He had barely turned around that he was facing her again.

"Was it because it's true? Are you gay? Seeing somebody else?!"

"Of course I didn't cheat!"

"You didn't…oh my god! You are aren't you?!"

"Ron…"

"Don't you dare!"

She was looking at him with a sad look in her face.

"How could…why did you go out with me at all?!"

"You had always been there for and I knew you liked me as more than friends and… I don't know, it's like I was brought to this. I'm so sorry. I didn't know any better"

"You didn't…! I can't…I have to go"

He turned around and walked away.

* * *

The next morning Monique found Kim in front of her locker once again, but this time she was staring at a piece of paper in her hand, but she had to ask first.

"Are you doing better?"

"Not so much, I feel like I did a terrible thing, to add to that mom's been acting strangely since yesterday, by the way you are invited to eat with us this Sunday"

"What?"

"I have no idea; she said we didn't see you in a while"

"Can't I just find a good excuse not to?"

"That's up to you, but if you're not coming you are telling my mom"

"Fine, tell her I'll be there. Now tell me did you hear anything from Ron?"

"No and I didn't try to contact him after…you know. Did you hear anything from him?"

"Nope, any news from your computer genius?"

"Yes, he managed to give me an address"

"The piece of paper you were staring at?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe she is here, in Middleton"

"Really? Where?"

She didn't wait to hear her friend's reply she just snatched the paper from the redhead's hands to look at it.

"Wow, fancy! She must have loads of money"

"She used to be a world class thief"

"I know, but didn't they take her money when they legalized her again?"

"Legalized? Never mind. Maybe she had some money on the side or they thought it'd be better to let her keep her money than to have her as a criminal again"

"Sure"

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you going to talk to her?"

"I…I…Is it really a good idea?"

"Are you still obsessed with her?"

Kim nodded and started to blush, which made her friend laugh.

"By the new color of your cheeks I'd say it's a good idea, you need to talk to her"

"You are right, I know you are right, it's just I'm scared"

"So?"

"I've never been this sacred Mo"

"Don't you face death on a weekly basis with your job?"

"It's different"

"True, you are sure you won't get killed"

"That's Shego so one can never be sure"

"If you say so. Just tell me when you are going so I'll know when to call you to get details"

"I'll go right after school"

"Wanna get this over with?"

"As much as I don't want to go"

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. I hope you'll like this little chapter too._


	4. Chapter 4

Here she was, in front of a black door, there was a green and black doormat on which it was written: "this is not a flying carpet".

Kim relaxed a little when she read that, but she remembered where she was, and why she was here.

She needed to do something, ring, knock, walk away! Something!

She jumped when the door was suddenly partially opened by Shego, wearing a black and green small short and a black strap top, she had never seen her with her hair out of place.

The green woman was glaring at her with sleepy eyes.

"Why the hell are you lurking in front of my house?"

"I'm not lurking!"

"What would you call it then?"

"I…I…"

"That's what I thought. Now leave"

On that she started to close the door.

"No! Wait!"

The green woman groaned but reopened her door as it was before, this way people one the outside couldn't see inside her house, her body was blocking the view.

"What?!"

"I…I…"

"If that's all you had to say, goodbye"

The redhead ran and put her foot in just before Shego could shut the door. Kim could see two deep green eyes glaring at her.

"Kimmie do you think this could be trespassing?"

"I have to talk to you"

As she said that the young Possible walked past the green woman, pushing the door open. The other woman took a step back, surprised, and watched the hero freeze in her corridor as she closed the door behind her.

"That's definitely trespassing; you do realize **I** could get **you** arrested?"

"You won't" Said the redhead as she turned around.

"Otherwise you'd have to let the cops in, and you'd have to explain these"

She was pointing at a few paintings by the wall.

"These are amazingly good copies, at least that what the seller told me, I wouldn't be responsible if he lied"

"Lame excuse"

"I just woke up; excuse me if I'm not quite up to my standards"

"It's 4 in the afternoon"

"You know I'm more of a night cat"

"Cat?"

"Silent, sleek, got claws, can steal…"

"That's strangely…accurate"

"Princess, make it snappy, why are you here at a wee hour?"

"We are really not at a wee…"

She stopped there when she saw the aggravated look in her interlocutor's eyes.

"Well I knew I missed the fighting but then Mo, Monique I mean, she had this assignment what the…!"

She moved her upper body just in time to avoid a fist; Kim moved back and got into a fighting position.

"That's not…why…I'm here!"

The redhead had some trouble speaking, she was trying not to get hit, but Shego replied with no problem while attacking.

"You missed the fights and your story was too long and boring. I'm not hanging out with blue boy anymore for a reason"

"Don't compare me to Drakken!"

"Hit a never pumpkin?"

This was how this fight started, punches, kicks and banter…unfortunately for the redhead she had to be careful with her moves while the thief was more than familiar with her surroundings, it was her home after all.

"Are you sick Shego? No more plasma? Did you ran out?"

"We are inside my house, I don't want to lit anything on fire"

"What your couch isn't fireproof?"

Kim said that as she jumped the said furniture, she was having fun and had a smile on her face, until she felt herself fall back, she couldn't believe she had tripped on something on the floor.

Of course the green woman took advantage of it and pushed her opponent, making her land on her back, the thief on the top.

Kim froze, Shego was straddling her, a victorious smile on; they were both breathing heavily.

Eyes wide the redhead wanted to move but Shego pinned her writ to the floor by her head, which made things worse, she just had to look down to see some cleavage, a lot of it.

The green woman realized that her opponent wasn't really fighting anymore and that she was looking somewhere she'd never expect her to.

"Kimmie?"

The young Possble looked up right away and changed color, going from pink to red.

"I…I'm…"

"A perv?"

"No! It's just…"

Seeing the princess look down again Shego pushed her breasts a little forward, laughing when Kim's eyes grew even wider.

"You're not wearing a bra"

Which made Shego laugh even harder, making her move slightly on the top of the redhead. Kim groaned, closed her eyes and let her head drop to the floor, this sensation was great but the timing was all so wrong for her.

"Please, stop"

"Why Kimmie, can't take a little taunting anymore?"

She was still laughing hard but froze when she saw Kim bite her lower lip and open her eyes, they were a darken shade of green.

The thief was instantly on her feet while the young Possible rolled on her side, eyes shut, wanted the ground to swallow her whole. There was never a catastrophe when you really needed one.

"What…? Kim?"

If Shego wasn't using any nickname then she was serious. Kim reopened her eyes, sat down looking up at the green woman, then slowly got up.

She couldn't help but think about how beautiful the green woman looked, it really wasn't the right time. What was going on with her? She couldn't even control it in a situation like this.

Kim cleared her throat before speaking.

"I'm so sorry for…"

"Looking for my bra?"

"Shego! I'm trying here!"

"Trying to apologize for getting caught looking at my boobs?"

"Yes! Wait! No, that's not…"

"No need to lie pumpkin. Now that you had your fun, why are you here?"

"That's why I'm here, I was missing you and our fights"

"So what you decided to come and jump me?"

Kim blushed again.

"Technically, **you** jumped me"

"You wish"

This time a groan accompanied the blush; the green woman on the other hand was smiling, it was kind of fun.

"Really, what was your plan? What were you going to say to me?"

"I…maybe…probably said I was going to check on you"

"More like check me out"

"Shego! I'm trying here, and you are just having a blast making fun of me"

"I'm surprised, who would have thought that the little Kimmie, usually stuck with her buffoon, would come out to me and onto me?"

"I'm not little, I'm 18 now and you are not that tall"

"And now you let me know you are legal"

Kim felt her blood rush to her cheeks once more, this was horrible how much she could blush.

She was getting really annoyed with it, and with the thief for making her react like this; it was time to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Now that you noted it, wanna make out?"

Shego's jaw fell when she realized what was being said, Kim laughed at that.

"Good one pumpkin"

"Thanks, but I'd really like to have an answer"

"Kim, I'm flattered, really…"

The redhead felt her heart drop in her chest, she knew this was most likely to happen however she wasn't really ready for it.

"but this is not a good idea"

Change that, there was still hope; she didn't say she was straight or that she didn't feel a thing for her.

"Yes it is"

"Princess, you are a hero while I'm a villain"

"Officially retired"

They both glanced at the paintings.

"Fine I didn't want to be so harsh but Kim you are not my type. I like guys like Junior"

Kim had rarely felt like that, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't believe it, she was sure there was something between her and Shego, she had to be lying.

"You are lying, I know you feel it too, the way we fight and you tease me"

"This is me, I like to tease people, be ironic; it's a good way to throw you off your game"

The young Possible clenched her jaws for a second before walking up to the green woman who didn't move an inch, then Kim walked the final few steps until she was into the other woman's private space. The green woman back away, she'd never back away from a challenge.

"You are sure you're not feeling hotter than usual?"

"I'm always hotter Kimmie, I have plasma powers"

Not enough obviously, she needed to push her more than that but it wasn't that easy to concentrate when she was this close to the person she wanted. She wasn't doing it on purpose but her eyes kept on going from green eyes to dark lips.

"Now that you've tried, step back"

"Hmm"

Kim looked up to Shego's eyes, her lips parting when she made a noise, she was a troubled, even more so because 'please' was not a word the thief used a lot. There she saw it, Shego had looked down to her lips! She was going down! Well…

She pushed her luck and leaned forward until lips came in contact, Shego tried to pull back but Kim put her hand on her neck, and with no real pressure kept her there.

Lips on lips, Kim was amazed by what she felt, it was so much better than with Ron, and Shego's mouth was warmer.

The redhead felt her heart swell when she felt Shego leaning forward, pushing into her and grabbing her, one hand in her lower back and the other one between her shoulder blades.

Kim let out a small moan and Shego started to smile but stopped and took a step back when she was hit by what was happening.

She did watch she always do when feeling cornered, she attacked, throw a punch at the younger girl.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter, I 'll try to post the rest of that scene soon enough._

_Thanks for the reviews, they are always welcome. I like getting them so don't feel shy, good or bad comments._

_And if you see some mistakes feel free to tell me so I can correct them._


	5. Chapter 5

The thief was pissed and was being careless; Kim had more than a few openings but she refused to take them, she was just defending herself.

They went at it for a few minutes, until Kim found herself back against the wall and ended up grabbing green wrists in her hands, they struggled while Kim was trying to get her former enemy to stop by calling her name.

"Shego. Shego. Shego!"

She finally stopped, froze, and stared at the red head, who wouldn't dare to say anything afraid she might spook her again.

It didn't happen, after a few seconds she just hold her breath as Shego's face got closer and they kissed again, and she wasn't initiating it, but soon as she realized it she kissed back.

Strangely it was like they were still fighting for dominance in that kiss, they hit a few things while pushing each other around. Kim yelp when she felt herself fall back; thankfully it was on the couch.

She didn't have the time to say a thing, she say Shego smile as she straddled her and they were making out again.

Hands moved around a lot, everywhere but when the young Possible felt a warm hand going up under her shirt and start to slip under her bra; she stopped kissing her and grabbed her arm.

"Shego wait"

The thief stopped where she was, she had gotten to her goal; she had a full breast in her hand.

"Shego…we should talk"

They both groaned when Shego squeezed; she let her head fall in the crook of the other woman's neck, then spoke.

"This is all your fault"

Kim shivered as she felt a warm breath and lips brush her neck.

"I…I didn't came here to have sex right away" But she sure wanted to at the moment, even she had no real idea how.

"What do you suggest we do now? Other than…"

Kim bit her lit as fingers started caress her breast, paying careful attention to her nipple.

"She…Shego…"

The redhead cleared her throat, she had hear how she sounded.

"Shego I want to have…something with you. Maybe we could…go out?"

At that the green woman raised her head and looked in the eyes of her princess.

"You wanna go on a date?"

"Something like that, yes. And could you remove your hand?"

Kim said that and blush as she look down.

"Why aren't you taking it out?"

"Shego please"

The thief sighed but let go of her prize and sat up.

"Fine, I feel attracted to you, can't really deny it now"

"Don't say but"

"However, I still think it is so a good idea for us to pursue…this"

"How can…? It's scary for me too…"

"I'm not scared! I'm just smart, good guy with bad guy it never works out"

"But…"

"No, it could be fun for a while, then reality would get back to us"

Kim sat up as well so they were nose to nose again.

"Go on a date with me Shego?"

"Kimmie…"

"You do have stolen paintings in here"

Shego raised an eyebrow at than, pulling her head a few inches back.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Not really, I'm just stating a fact"

A little smile on her lips Kim grabbed the back of Shego's head, pulled her forward and kiss her again; except this time it was slow, sweet. And when they broke apart the young Possible asked again.

"Go on a date with me Shego?"

"You are so pushy"

She sighed but she kissed her anyway.

"Fine. Dinner, movie, discreet"

"Okay. When are you taking me out?"

"What?"

"You did the pursuing, you organize and …you pay"

* * *

Kim was laying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, cellphone against her hear as she was talking to her best friend.

"After talking some more about it we…said our goodbyes"

"Do tell"

"Nope, I know by the tone of your voice it wouldn't be a good idea"

"It's not like I could do anything other than tease you a little, as any good friend would"

"I don't know, you could use it to make up some kind of sex story"

"Oh, that good hmm?"

"Mo stop it! I need your help about the date"

"When do you want to do it?"

Kim raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"I don't know I thought maybe this week-end"

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews, as always._

_I'm sorry it's been too long, but I'm kind of stuck I can't seem to write a line..._

_I still hope you like this small chapter and review, I could need some ideas to go on._


End file.
